Moonlight Venom
by KatherineStories
Summary: This is the story of a brothers long lost sister and how she struggles to realize where she really belongs in this world. He didn't know, but she was captured at a young age by the snakes and now the ninja have to stop them and help Coles sister. She isn't just another little ten year old though, because of the snakes of Ninjago she's confused and has to realize the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Most people know me by Katherine Brookstone, but only certain people know the real me. Everyone has their backstory, but mine is unbelievable and a nuisance. You know the saying "The past is the past and the future is the future"? I wish it was always like that. With my luck though, the past affects my future and my friends. Sometimes I wish I was never born...because if I wasn't...my brother wouldn't be near deaths doorstep... This is the story of my past.**

Chapter 1  
The sun shines down on me as I twirl a dead flower in between my fingers. Since birth, I've served the serpents of Ninjago and it's been my job as long as I could remember. I hear someone approach me and I whip around baring my scythe at the persons neck.

"Pythor, what's bring you here?" I asked. I lower my scythe and grin at my step father.

"My dear Kali, I'm in need of your assistance yet again..." Pythor said.

"I'm only a ten year old and yet, you need help from me?" I questioned curiously. He slithers to my right and locks eye contact with me.

"Some ninjas have been spotted near Ninjago City, and they're taking out thesnakes there, I need you to end them." He explained to me.

"I've heard about these ninjas before Pythor, why haven't you taken care of them yet?" I eyeball him and he breaks it by turning away.

"Do what your told." He hissed then left me alone.

I turn to the sun, it reflects back in my pure hazel eyes then I breath out and make my way toward the city. I wonder how these "ninja" will be like, maybe they will be worthy opponents and entertain me...only one way to find out... I pull out black dust from my pocket and and throw it down onto the desert sand. A portal forms and I jump into in, suddenly I'm on top of a building in Ninjago City. I search for the ninja, may take a while but I have plenty of time- and that's when I spot them. Hm, pretty bright colors to be a ninja I mean, what kind of ninja wears blue? The black ninja seems stealthy but the others can be spotted from a mile away! This should be easy... I pull out my shiny black scythe and firmly grip it. I jump on the rooftops and make my way to them, seriously this should properly take ten minutes! I land behind the blue ninja and tap on his shoulder.

"Huh?! What?" He turns around shocked then I take my chance and add a little red to his blue suit.

"Jay!" The red ninja shouted he- wait what? He spins...into a tornado and next thing I know, I'm tossed against the wall and locked into battle.

I throw the black dust onto the ground and teleport behind him where I trip the ninja and knock him out with a kick to the face. Two ninja lift me by my arms and think they got me now, instead I flip out of grip then attack with my scythe at the white ninja. My attack is blocked by a golden scythe and I'm stunned, that's when he takes his chance. The black ninja releases his hold and I fall to the ground, being pinned by shurikens.

"Who are you?" The black ninja asked. I turn my head away from him, why doesn't he just kill me? "Who are you?" He asked again in a serious tone.

"Kali Brookstone." I spitted out. He goes pale and exchanges faces with the others.

"I'm Cole Brookstone." He responded. I have...a brother?

"Cole, we'll elaborate about it later, right now we need to get back to the bounty." The white ninja said. Cole nods and he starts to help him carry the other two. I free my hand and toss out some black dust. "Cole!" The white ninja shouted.

He's too late, I ripped off part of my shirt and leaped into the hole. I land hard on the ground back in the desert and have began to breath hard. What just happened? It started out like any other fight then...I discover I have a brother! Pythor lays a hand on shoulder and helps me to my feet.

"How did it go?" He asked. I lower my head and explain everything.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?!" I demanded after I've explained everything.

"Because you were kidnapped as a newborn!" Pythor yelled. Dead silence builds up and I glare at him in disbelief.

"You said I was abandoned and you toke me in by your sympathy, how dare you lie to me?!" I shouted.

He shoots his stare at me and pulls out a needle. I grab for my scythe- I left it with the stupid ninja! He slithers over to me and I trip in the sand, I panic and try to unbuckle the satchel holding my black dust but it's stuck! He plunges the needle into my arm and green liquid enters my body. I feel a pain sweep over me and suddenly my eyes glow into a bright green as the strange substance over takes me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Coles PoV)

We arrived at the bounty and Nya assisted Zane to treat Jays wounds. Kai finally woke up a minute ago with only a minor concussion. Then Sensei Wu and Nya leave to Jamanicai Village to pick up some bandages and medicine.

"What happened?" Kai asked. I sighed and pull out Kali's scythe saying,  
"My sister is alive." His eyes light up with surprise, this is the first time he's heard of me having a sister.

"How?"

I decide to speak aloud so everyone can hear and I wouldn't have to explain twice. "First of all, she uses the same weapon as me," I said. "Back when I was young, I had a newborn sister and we named her Katherine. The next day though, she was gone. I never knew she was kidnapped...until now." The others exchanged expressions and then turned their gaze back to me.

"Do you want to save her?" Kai asked. I didn't answer because I didn't know if I did. Should I? She is my sister...

"Yes." I answered after a few seconds. "She's my sister, I won't let the snakes poison her mind..."

(Kali's PoV) I narrow my eyes on the enemy's who prepare to leave their base. I pull out needles drenched in venomari venom, this should distract them and give me a chance to end every single one. They continue to talk about some girl and I take aim, then fire at the white ninja. It bounces off of him and alarms the others. How is that possible? It's like he's made out of metal and not human! They turn my way.

"Kali!" The black ninja shouted. I snarl and start firing all the needles at them. I hit the blue and red guy but the other two dodge my attacks cleverly. Suddenly I'm pinned against the wall by shurikens and the black ninja holds a scythe against my throat.

"Why are you fighting us? I am your brother Katherine!" He shouted.

"You lie and I am always loyal to the serpents!" I yelled back at him. He stares at me shocked then drops his guard. I stave a dagger into his chest with my free hand then escape the hold with black dust. He groans in pain and tries to defend himself as I attack with two daggers.

The white ninja fogs the room then covers my mouth with a tissue drenched in a chemical when I'm distracted. My vision gets blurry but I resist the drug and throw him off of me. I lay against a wall and try to search for my dust bag that fell of as I was fighting. The medicine starts to take over me and I collapse onto the ground. The two ninja stand over me with an expression of concern.

"Zane, help me tie her up." The black ninja whispered.

"But Cole your bled-"

"I know, I'll worry about myself after I'm sure she's secured." He explained. Then after a few seconds I fall under the drugs and pass out.

I awaken in a bed, tied down and confused. As I try to free myself, the door swings open and a teen in a black ninja suit enters the room. He appears sad and deeply concerned then pulls up a chair next to me. We gaze at each other for a moment and I break it by turning away. Both of us sit in silence for a while until he speaks.

"Who are you?" I close my eyes and sighed, this is useless and uncalled for.

"Kali Brookstone." I respond.

"I am Cole Brookstone, your older brother...do you recall that?" Now I'm confused.

"No."

"Why do you serve the snakes?" I ask.

"I am forever in their debt," I explained, "they rescued me a long time ago when I was young."

Cole starts to tell me of how he use to have a newborn sister and how she disappeared.

"Are you Katherine?" He questions me.

"I-I don't know..."

"Your eyes...they're green, Katherine had hazel eyes..." Cole whispered.

"Pythor told me when I was young they were brown, but due to serving him...my eyes transformed into a shade of green." I told him. He goes into deep thought, I guess wondering if that's even possible. Cole clutches his side where I staved him and try's to ignore it.

The door creaked open and a white ninja entered the room. Now I remember him, he's the guy who couldn't be harmed by the needles. "Cole, Sensei wants you." He said. My 'brother' nods and exits the room, leaving me with the white ninja. He's about to leave the room when I say, "Wait."

"Yes?" He asks.

"Earlier, why didn't the needles pierce you?" I question.

The ninja sits in the chair and explains. "I'm not human, I am a nindroid." I raise an eyebrow at him then he stands up and opens his chest, revealing a control panel of some sort. He closes it. "I believe I should introduce myself before we continue, I am Zane." Zane waits for me to say my name but instead I try to sit up but can't because of the ropes holding me down. "I'm sorry, we had to ensure safety to the others..." In other words, he's not untying me.

"My name is..." I think about it, what is my true name? "Katherine."

"May I call you Kat for short?" Zane asks. I smile and nod.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" I grin.

"Of course." I motion to come closer so I can whisper it. Zane leans in and my expression shifts.

"Fool." I head butt him hard and cause him to short circuit. I stand up with a pocket knife in my hand. "Next time, I suggest checking my pockets, but this will be the last time I see you."

"K-Kat, I thought you changed!" Zane whispers in pain. I hold the knife to his neck and smile evilly.

"My name is Kali, you should know that by now you tin can." He moaned in pain. Then I open his control panel and start scanning the switches. A memory switch? Interesting... I flip the switch.

A sting of electricity runs through my body as soon as I flip Zane's memory switch. In a split second I see all his memories in split seconds and I gasp as soon as it's done. He lays on the ground staring dead into space and panics me. I flip back the switch, close his control panel, and hope for the best. "Zane?" I whispered. He opens his eyes and stares at me confused.

"Kat?" He moans out. I nod and wrap my arms around him. "I'm sorry..."  
The door bursts open and Cole swings his scythe at me, thinking I've lost it. I dodge his attack and try to explain to him of what just occurred. He doesn't believe me until Zane jumps in between us and retells the event.  
"Why would you do that?" Cole asked.

"I-I don't know, something came over me..." I responded.

"It's strange, I saw all of Zane's memories...everything."

Cole still has trouble believing me then takes another glance at my eyes. "They're different colors..." He pointed out.

I turn around and find a mirror and gaze at it, he's right. The right eye is green and my left is brown, but how? I question Zane but he can't come up with anything that makes sense. Two other ninja enter the room and ask what's going on. I recognize them, the blue ninja and red from my ambush on them.

"Cole, care to explain?" Jay asks. He does and clarifies everything. I walk up to the blue ninja and try my best to say an apologize for earlier. Then I walk over to the red ninja and do the same.

"Wow, never expected that. Anyway my name is Kai and that's Jay." Kai says.  
"I don't believe we've been formally introduce, I'm Jay. I invent stuff, do a little poetry-"

"JAY." Cole cuts him off, clearly this isn't the first time Jays said that. Then the boys stare at me and await for me to say my name.

"I-It's um, Katherine..." I say shyly. Cole smiles at me.

Suddenly an explosion bursts the walls and snakes invade the place. I spot serpents crawling into the room, surrounding me and the ninja. Pythor slithers in front of them all with a smile on his face, why's he so happy?

"Kali, what are you doing?" He asked in his usual bossy tone.

"Realizing my true family." I respond. He simply laughs at me.

"You think the ninja are your family? Don't you know they're the ones who-"  
"Enough Pythor! I'm tired of your lies that you've told me ever since I was a child, I'm not now. I know what is right and what is wrong." I said.

"Too bad Katherine..." He said in a mocking-like tone. "You're coming with me, one way or another." The ninja step in front of me confidently and narrow their eyes on the snakes.

"You'll have to get through us first." Cole said.

"Fine then..." Pythor hissed. "I just hope you can protect yourself from Kali..." And with that, they left the bounty without a trace.

They turned to me, I was just as confused as they were about what Pythor said. Was I danger? They let it slide and returned to their normal schedule. I laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling, the serpents last words running through my head over and over again.


End file.
